How to write a TSSfanfiction?
by Eszie
Summary: *The Secret Show* What would happen when some of the characters find out that there are fans who write stories about them? *Complete!*
1. An unexpected Love

_Just a bad idea I was thinking about.

* * *

_

**How to write a TSS fanfic?**

**Chapter One**

It was a rainy day in England when Victor Volt and Anita Knight walked into the Briefing Room.

"I really hope we don't have any cases today, I'm not in the mood to fly in the rain on my sky-bike." Victor said and Anita nodded.

"Then you are very lucky." Changed Daily said and Victor, Anita and Professor Professor looked to him. "It's very quiet today, so I would suggest that you would do something useful."

"I think we can go training something, to stay at good shape." Anita suggested and Victor nodded.

"It's very quiet here." Anita said when they walked through the hallways.

"A little bit too quiet." Victor nodded. "Where is everybody?"

Suddenly, they heard some laughter from one of the emergency night bunkers and they walked to it.

"You have to be kidding me!" Eliza Fox said when Victor and Anita walked into her emergency night bunker. "No way."

"What's going on?" Victor asked and Eliza turned around.

"Nothing." she said and she closed her laptop.

"Let me see that." Anita said and she tried to grab the laptop.

"I didn't think so." Eliza said. But what Eliza tried, Anita got the laptop.

"You were chatting with Kowalski?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, is there any problem with that?" suddenly sounded and agent Kowalski came into the room.

"You can chat in the lunchroom, why do you need the computers to chat?" Victor said.

"We were busy with private stuff." Eliza said. "And this was a good solution."

"What's this?" Anita asked and Eliza looked to her laptop.

"That was my secret." Eliza said when Anita gave Eliza her laptop back. "And that's a long story."

"Since we don't have anything to do, tell us that story." Victor said and they all sat down at Eliza's bed.

"We all know that they made a cartoon of our missions." Eliza said and they all nodded. "Well, some fans made some stories about us. It's called fan fictions. They can write whatever they want, whenever they want."

"Really?" Victor asked and Eliza nodded.

"I know a few fan fictions, but I just got started. There are really a lot fan fictions."

"Like what?" Anita asked.

"All kinds of fan fictions. Song fan fictions, romantic fan fictions etcetera."

"Well, give us an example." Victor said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's… I don't think you're going to like it."

"We'll see." Kowalski said with a smile.

"Alright, there's only one way to find out." Eliza said and she clicked on a story called: An unexpected love.

* * *

**_An Unexpected Love_  
**

**There she was, finally married with the man she loved for years. He finally asked her and she said 'yes', even before he really asked the question. She sat in a rocking chair, in an almost finished 'special' room.  
**

"**Hey," sounded and Anita looked up. "How are you?"**

"**I'm fine, thanks." Anita said and Ray sat down next to her. "How was it at U.Z.Z.?" **

"**Just an ordinary day" Ray said. "Doctor Doctor tried to rule the world again and the impostors tried to send us down there."**

**Anita smiled. "That sounds like an ordinary day to me."**

**Ray nodded. "So, how are you and the baby doing?" he asked. **

**Anita placed a hand on her stomach. "Very good." she said. "The baby is really growing now. And sometimes I can feel it kicking."**

**Ray smiled. "That's a good sign." he said. "I guess you're glad that you don't have to work for some time."**

**Anita sighed. "Are you kidding?" she said. "It's wonderful to be pregnant, but I can't do some of the things I loved to do anymore."**

"**It's for the safety of the baby." Ray said. "You really have to understand it."**

"**I do understand it, but still…it isn't fair."**

"**But you can be busy with this room." Ray smiled. **

"**I was busy with the room today. I placed some baby books and some baby stuff in the cupboard and I wanted to paint some, but I couldn't because everybody says the smell of paint is bad for the baby."**

"**Safety comes before fun." Ray said. "I forgot to asked. How did Victor react?"**

"**He was a little bit amazed. But when I told him that we were married and that things like this could happen, he was very happy for me."**

"**Don't tell me he didn't know that you could become pregnant after a marriage."**

**Anita laughed. "Don't talk like that about my partner." she laughed. "He was…well, more or less surprised to hear the news."**

**Ray smiled. "Can…can I feel the baby?" he suddenly asked. **

**Anita smiled and grabbed Ray's hand. "Of course." she said when she placed his hand on her stomach. "Can you feel it?"**

**Ray nodded. "You must be very proud, mommy." he said playfully. **

"**I am." Anita said and she looked to Ray. "And how about you, daddy?" she asked with a smile. "Are you proud?"**

"**Of course. I've been always proud of you." Ray looked to Anita and bend forward to give her a sweet kiss on her lips. **

* * *

Anita's mouth felt wide open. "You have to be kidding me." she said. "Me and Ray?"

"What about you and me?" suddenly sounded and Special Agent Ray walked into the room.

"Just read this." Anita said and Ray read the story.

"Who wrote this?" he asked and he looked to Kowalski and Eliza.

"It wasn't us." they said and Eliza told Ray what was going on.

"I see, so there are people who think that Anita and I must be together."

Kowalski got a devilish smile. "Not only you and Anita. I've got an other fan fiction." she said and she typed something in.

* * *

_I hope you liked it =) Because I'm very busy with school, it'll be next week before I'll update again.  
xxx'jes Eszie_


	2. The agent and her sculptor

**

* * *

**

How to write a TSS fan fiction?

**Chapter Two**

"So, what's the title?" Anita asked.

"It's a secret." Kowalski said, but Eliza saw the title.

"You can't do this." she whispered to Kowalski. "She'll kill you."

Kowalski smiled. "I don't care." She said. "I'm just wondering how she would react at a story like this."

"So, are we going to read that story or what?" Victor asked, getting curious.

"As you wish." Eliza said and she opened the story, without showing anyone the title.

* * *

**There she was, lying in bed, together with him. She loved him ever since she met him for the first time. It was a little bit magical, but it was always magical when she was with him. She still couldn't believe he asked her to marry him and she still couldn't believe that she said actually yes.**

**She looked to him, he was asleep right now.**

**She turned around and tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't. **

"**Is there something wrong?" she heard and she turned back.**

"**Everything is alright." she said with a smile. "I just can't sleep." She looked to him. "I thought you were asleep." **

"**I was, until you turned around." he said playfully. **

"**It wasn't that bad." she said, laughing a little bit. **

**He smiled. "What's going on?" he asked. "You can tell me anything, you know that."**

**She smiled back. "I know. But it's just I can't get any sleep. I don't know why."**

**He laughed a little bit. "Maybe it's because you're nervous for our wedding." he said. **

"**Why would I be nervous?" she asked.**

"**Maybe because it's one of our greatest days of our life?"**

"**No, I'm not nervous. It's just that I can't get some sleep, that's all. **

**He gave her a sweet smile. "You know, it's really wonderful that you wanted to marry me." he said. **

* * *

"So, about whom are they writing?" Victor said. "They only write about he and she."

"Have some patient, you'll see it in a minute." Kowalski said and they read further.

* * *

"**Why not?" she said. "I mean, we love each other, so the best thing we could do is to marry each other."**

"**And before it'll be too late." he said and he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. **

"**You're acting like I'm already pregnant. And besides, we have all the time in the world after our wedding."**

"**I can't wait to take you to Rome, I know you're going to love it." he said with a smile. His hand ran down her arm. **

"**I can't barely wait for our honeymoon, just you and I, together." Anita looked to her fiancé. **

"**And not only then, but also for the rest of our lives." Alphonse looked to Anita. "Did I ever tell you that you are really beautiful?" he said. **

**Anita smiled. "A hundred times, at least."**

"**Then I'll say it one more time, you are really, really beautiful." his hand reached Anita's stomach. "It won't take long until our baby would be in there."**

**Anita smiled. "Why don't we already start?" she said and Alphonse gave her a long romantic kiss on her lips. **

"**You're absolutely right." he said and he pulled the blankets over their heads. **

* * *

"No, I'm way too young for this kind of stuff." Eliza said and she put her laptop away.

"You have to be kidding me." Anita looked to the screen. "Alphonse and I…but that…"

"Hey, Anita." Kowalski said. "I didn't know you could do this." she was still reading the story.

Anita watched over Kowalski's shoulder. "Me neither." she said when she saw what Kowalski meant. Then she looked to Kowalski. "I believe this was your idea?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know they wrote a new part. I've never seen it before."

"Yeah right." Victor said. "I don't believe it at all."

"But you have to, I swear, I've never seen this part." Kowalski said.

"I don't care." Eliza said. "I don't want to see anything like this ever again." and she closed the story.

"So, is there anything else?" Victor asked and Eliza nodded.

"Every story is totally different." she said. "I know a sweet one."

* * *

_Those for the AxV shippers, it'll turn out the other way soon! I promise. I felt that I had to write about Anita and Alphonse, because there could be fans who would like to see them together. To be honest, I don't. I rather see Anita and Victor together. (If you read my other stories, then you knew it already =D)  
Eszie_


	3. TSS: Our first Halloween

_AN: Anymonous, I'm listening to Maximum Ride, right now. =D It's amazing. thanx for telling it to me. And thanx for liking my deviantions.  
For the rest, enjoy my next chapter.  
Eszie_

* * *

**How to write a TSS fan fiction?**

**Chapter Three**

"So, what is it?" Anita asked.

"I don't care what it is, as long it isn't an other story like the last one." Victor said. He couldn't believe that there were people who liked to see Anita and Alphonse together.

"It won't be like the last story." Eliza said. She wasn't an Anita and Alphonse fan either. "It's really a nice story."

"What's it about?" Ray asked.

Eliza smiled. "It's about Halloween." she said. "Ah, here it is." and she clicked on a story called: TSS – Our First Halloween.

* * *

_**TSS - **__**Our (first) Halloween**_

"**But, mommy, I don't want to go."**

**A five years old Victor looked to his mother.**

"**Come on, Victor." Mildred said. "This could be fun." she looked to his costume; he was dressed up like superman, but than smaller. "I invited some friends, so you could have some fun."**

**The doorbell rang and Mildred opened it. In front of her stood three little kids. Two young, blond girls, a young girl with blue hair and a teenaged boy with blue hair. **

"**Trick or treat." the kids said and Mildred smiled. **

"**You'll get my candy when you're coming back here****." she said and she called Victor. "Honey," she said to Victor. "These are Anita, Kowalski and Sammy."**

"**Hi." Victor said and the kids said hi back. **

**Mildred looked to the teenaged boy. "Thanks for taking those children with you, Ray." she said. **

"**No problem." Ray said. "I love to do something with my little sister and her friends."**

**Mildred smiled. "That's good." she said. **

"**You look funny." Sammy said to Victor. **

"**You look funny too." Victor said. Sammy dressed like a little witch.**

"**So," Ray said. "Do you know what we do on Halloween?"**

**Only Sammy nodded. **

**Ray smiled. "Okay," he said. "We walk to every door in this neighbourhood and when people open the door, we have to say; Trick or treat."**

"**And then they'll give us candy!" Sammy said and Ray nodded. **

"**Are you ready to get some candy?" he asked and the kids yelled 'yes' at the same time. "Okay, let's go." and they went to their first house. **

"**I like your costume." Anita said to Victor. "You look nice in it."**

**Victor smiled. "I like your costume too." he said. Anita was dressed up like a lion. "I love lions."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

**Ray walked to a house and rang at the door. A young, very British man opened the door and the kids said: "Trick or Treat!"**

**The man smiled. "Here, grab some candy." he said. The man looked to Victor and he smiled a little bit. **_**He sure looks like his mother**_** the man thought. **

"**Thank you, sir." the kids said with a smile and Ray looked to the man. **

"**Thank you, mister." he said. **

"**No problem, lad. I like children when they have fun at Halloween." the man looked to the children. "Now go and ask some more candy to the other people." he said with a smile. **

**A little bit later, Ray rang again. And this time, a small man with green hair opened the door. **

"**Trick or treat!" the children yelled again and the man smiled. **

"**I made some cookies, you can grab as many as you want." he said with a German accent.**

"**They aren't dangerous, are they, mister Professor Professor?" Ray asked and Professor Professor shook his head. **

"**They're practically harmless." Professor Professor said. **

"**Well, alright." Ray said and he said goodbye to Professor Professor. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Mom," sounded and Mildred looked up. "What is Halloween?" a twelve years old Victor asked. **

**Mildred gave Victor a strange look. "You're celebrating Halloween for seven years now and you don't know what Halloween is?" she asked. **

"**I don't mean the candy part, but **_**why **_**are we celebrating Halloween?"**

**Mildred thought a moment and just when she wanted to say something, the doorbell rang. "I'll open it first and then I will tell you why we celebrate Halloween." she said and she opened the front door. "Ah, the cat and the tiger."**

"**Hello, Mrs Volt." the two girls said.**

"**Come in, Anita and Sammy." Mildred said and she let them in. **

"**I really thought she wouldn't recognize us this time." Sammy said and Anita laughed. **

"**She will always recognize us, what ever we do." she said when they walked into the living room. **

"**Hey." Victor said with a smile. **

"**Hey, Victor." the girls said. "Are you ready to go?"**

"**Almost. My mother just wanted to tell me what Halloween is, why we celebrating it."**

**Mildred smiled. "It comes from Ireland. They think it was the Celtic New Year. People thought that the 31****st**** of October was the day that the ****dead become dangerous for the living by causing problems such as sickness or damaged crops. They made great bonfires and they threw bones of slaughtered cattle, like cows and goats. They wore costumes to scare the ghosts and evil spirits."**

**Victor, Anita and Sammy looked to Mildred. **

"**I didn't know that you knew so much about Halloween." Sammy said. **

**Mildred smiled. "I just knew it. History of ****Great Britain has ****always fascinating me."**

"**Come on, Victor." Anita said. "We really have to go now, otherwise we won't have any candy anymore."**

"**Bye, mom!" Victor said when he followed Anita and Sammy.**

"**Bye Victor, be careful." Mildred said. **

"**Yeah." the kids said and they walked away, going to celebrate Halloween.**

* * *

"How nice of them they wanted to put my mother in the story." Victor said.

"I didn't know you had a little sister, Ray." Anita said and Ray smiled.

"I don't have a little sister." Ray said. "But it would be nice to have one. Especially like the one in the story."

"Well, that's a part of fan fiction." Eliza said. "They put other characters, the so-called OC's, in their fan fictions. And most of the time, they use it in all of their fan fictions."

"So, are there more of those 'OC's?" Victor asked and Eliza nodded.

"Enough." she said.

"So, what else do you know?" Anita suddenly asked.

"Of what?" Eliza asked.

"Well, kind of stories." Anita said.

"I know two very nice fan fictions." Kowalski said and she took Eliza laptop to find the stories she wanted to show.


	4. Songfics

**How to write a TSS fan fiction?**

**Chapter Four**

"What kind of fan fiction is it?" Ray asked. If it would be like the last one Kowalski picked, then he had more important things to do.

It was like Kowalski read his mind. "It's totally different than the last one I showed to you. It's a so-called Songfic. Writers use a song and they write a story, using the lyrics of that song. It can be very beautiful if you know what the song is about and if you know how to make the right atmosphere in the story. Ah, here it is." Kowalski clicked on a story called; Hero. "This is a nice one." she said.

_**There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.  
**_

**Victor looked around him. He sat on a hill, just out town. It was too much. Every day, he had to fight against crime. But it was too much right now. He had to admit that it was nice to work with everybody of U.Z.Z., but he couldn't take it anymore. It looked like it was taking over his life. Everything he did had something to do with U.Z.Z. or it's villains. But it was too much right now. **

_**  
It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.  
**_

**There was nothing wrong with working together with Anita. In fact, he just loved his work because of her. If she asked him to go back, he would go back. But Anita wasn't here and she wasn't looking for him, he knew that. Sometimes, he wanted that the things were like before he joined U.Z.Z. Nobody complaining about the things going wrong because of him. **_**Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way.**_

"**I knew I could find you here." Suddenly sounded and Victor turned around. He didn't expect her here. "It was just a guess you would here." Anita said when she sat down next to Victor. "But what's going on?"**

**Victor looked to Anita. "I don't know if I can take it anymore." he said. "I mean…"**

"**Victor, it's not because of me, is it?" Anita asked. "If it's me, then I'm really sorry."**

"**No, no, no, of course it's not because of you." Victor said and he gave Anita a little smile. "It's because of me."**

"**But," Anita smiled. "There is something you must know." **

"**What?"**

"**Without you, I would be lost." Anita said. "You save me so many times, that I lost the count."**

"**That's not true, you're always the one who…"**

"**You saved me because you were always there for me to hold me back on the stupid things I would do. Maybe, you don't know it, but there is a hero inside your heart."**

"**Really?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. **

_**And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.**_

"**Well, come on." she said when she stood up. "The world isn't going to save itself from the impostors."**

**Victor smiled when he stood up. "You're right." he said. He looked to Anita. "Thanks, I guess I needed that."**

"**No problem, that's what's partners for."**

"Would you really ever consider to stop?" Ray asked.

"Not at this moment." Victor said.

Anita looked to Victor, but didn't say a thing. "It's really a beautiful story." she said to Kowalski. "So, what's the other fan fiction?"

"That's more a sequel to this one." Kowalski said. "It's called 'Stand By Your Side', it's a nice one."

"I think I know that story. It's a songfic too, right?" Eliza asked to Kowalski and Kowalski nodded. "Then I know that story."

"But we don't." Ray said with a smile. "So, show us that story."

Eliza smiled. "Of course." she said and she opened the story.

_**Stand by your side**_

_**I cry and you comfort me  
I'm lost and you hear my scream  
So it's hard to watch you falling  
When you run so deep in me  
You live in me  
**_

**Victor looked to her. It wasn't suppose to happen, but it did. She was always strong, but now it looked like she was weak. She lied in a hospital bed. It was so wrong to see her like this. **

_**  
Gonna stand by your side now  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
You can stay in my arms now  
And I know I can make you believe again…  
**_

**An impostor attack, that was the fatal attack. She was strong during the fight, but when she thought an impostor was him, it was a big mistake. But he was here for her. And he wasn't planning to leaver her side, not until she was better again. It was a good thing that he was close, so he could take her to a hospital. **

_**  
I walk but you can run though fire  
I search for reasons and baby you inspire  
But I … I know somebody hurt you  
And I know you really need a friend  
Well you can take my hand  
**_

**She was always there for him when he needed her. And now she needed him. He thought about something when he sat down next to her. Somehow, he felt that there was more between earth and heaven. **

_**  
Gonna stand by your side now  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
You can stay in my arms now  
And I know I can make you believe again… **_

**He looked to her. She was so beautiful. He wondered why he didn't see it earlier.**__

When you feel like you can't go on  
Don't you know you'll never walk alone  
You live in me

**He knew crime doesn't stop when something bad happen to someone you love, but he wasn't going to leave her. Never. He wondered if she really would agree with the thing he just decided. **

_**  
Gonna stand by your side now  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
You can stay in my arms now  
And I know I can make you believe again… **_

"**Victor?" he suddenly heard and he looked up. "Victor what happened?"**

"**Everything is alright now, I'm here." he said while he gently grabbed her hand.**__

I'm gonna stand,  
Stand by your side  
Kiss all your tears  
Away tonight

"**There is something I want to ask you." Victor said and Anita looked up.**

"**What?"**

"**Do you want to…"  
**_**  
I'm gonna stand  
stand by your side  
**__**make you believe again  
**__**see you smiling again**_

"**Yes, Victor. I do want to marry you." Anita gave Victor a little smile when he placed the ring around her finger. **

"**I'll be standing by your side, for the rest of my life." Victor whispered and he gave Anita a sweet kiss on her lips. "I promise."**

Victor and Anita looked to each other. They both didn't expect that something like this would happen.

"Wow, that sounds really nice." Ray said with a smile. To be honest, he liked this story. At least it wasn't something with him and Anita. Anita is a nice woman, but not his type.

"Because it isn't about you." Victor said. But he had to admit that the story sounded nice.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kowalski said with a kind of devilish smile.

"Because there are more fan fictions like this." Eliza smiled and she clicked on a story called: TSS – Bubbly


	5. Bubbly

_This chapter was a request of my new best friend, Anymonous. =D  
Eszie_

* * *

**How to write a TSS fan fiction?**

**Chapter Five**

"Bubbly?" Victor said. "What does that means?"

Anita smiled. "It's a song called like that. So this must be an other Songfic." and she looked to Eliza.

"Yep, it's another Songfic." she said.

"What does AN mean?" Ray suddenly asked.

"That means Author Note." Kowalski said. "It means that the author wants to share some information about the fan fiction."

"So, what does she wants to say?" Victor said.

Anita looked to the screen. "I wrote this story for my friend, who put so many comments to my last story that I couldn't resist to write this story. She asked me if I could write a fanfic with the lyrics of Bubbly from Colbie Caillat. It's written in Anita's POV and Anymonous, thanks for this wonderful idea. I hope I worked it out just like you hoped it would. Before I forget, thanks for being such a wonderful friend to me. Eszie."

"What sweet." Kowalski said.

"So there are fans who write idea's from somebody else?" Ray asked.

"Yep, if they ask for it and you've got an amazing plot, they can write it for you."

"What does POV means?" Anita asked.

"Point of View. You see the story through the eyes of one person." Eliza said.

"I'm starting to be curious." Victor said. "Can we read the story now?"

"Of course."

* * *

**TSS – Bubbly**

_**Will you count me in?**_

_**I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place.**_

**I look to my ceiling. I think of him. Every time I when I see him, I feel something tingle inside me. ****It's something special, I only feel when he's around.**_**  
**_**  
**_**It starts in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.**_

**I hear the rain falling down. I look to him, it was an amazing night. Who'd ever thought that it would have come so far as we came tonight? I know I won't ever get a feeling like that with someone else.**_**The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying dry and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore.**_

**It is morning and I feel that he's getting up. He gives me a little kiss on my forehead, assuming I'm still asleep. ****I love to hear him getting up, it makes me feel so comfort, to know that I was with him last night. **

_**They start in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.**_

**I open my eyes. Is that the smell of coffee? I get up and I pull on my clothes. It's our free day so nobody will be looking for us. And they won't find out about this for some time, not before we're ready to tell them. **

**  
**_**What am I gonna say...  
When you make me feel this way...  
I just... mmm  
They start in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now,  
Just take your time.  
Wherever you go...**_

**"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty." he says with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"**

**I smile. "Didn't you noticed?" I tease and I get a kiss on my lips. **

"**I noticed that." he says with a smile and he put his arms around me. "You look wonderful today."**

**I smile. "Thank you." and another kiss follows. **

**  
**_**I've been asleep for a while now.  
You tucked me in just like a child now.  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.**_

"**You know," he says and I look into his eyes. "I've loved you for years now, but I'd never had the courage to tell you. But then… you looked so beautiful, more than ever."  
**

"**So you needed to tell me how much you loved me." I say with a smile and Victor nods. **

**Suddenly, he gives me a kiss on my nose and I give him a sweet smile. I'd never want him to leave my life. Not now, not in the future. I want him to stay with me, forever. **

_**  
It starts in my soul,  
And I lose all control.  
When you kiss my nose,  
The feeling shows.  
'Cause you make me smile.  
Baby just take your time now,  
Holding me tight.  
**_

"**Anita," he says and I look to him. "I love you."**

"**I love you too, Victor." I whisper. "And I don't want you to leave me ever again."**

"**Did I ever leave you?" Victor asks and I smile. **

"**No."**

"**And I will never do it." and I get another kiss on my lips. **

****

_**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever you go,  
I always know,  
'Cause you make me smile even just for a while.**_

* * *

Ray smiled. "So what did you do that night?" he said, teasing Victor and Anita.

"You'll have to ask it to the writer, not us." Victor said. This starting to become very embarrassing and he felt that he started to blush.

"I think this is sweet." Anita said. "At least it isn't like the story about me and Alphonse." She'd never thought that someone would write something like this.

"So, Anita." Kowalski smiled. "You'd really think that Victor would give you a night like that?"

Anita looked to her. "I…I dunno. It's really…well…" she didn't know what to say. She like Victor as a friend and sometimes even more than her best friend, but if he could give her a night like this?

"Hey, there is a second AN." Eliza suddenly said. "If you thought this was embarrassing for Victor and Anita, then you haven't read this story."

"It can't possibly become more embarrassing than this." Anita said and Victor nodded.

Eliza gave them a devilish smile. "There's only one way to find out." she said and she clicked on the link.


	6. An UZZ Christmas

_I wrote this chapter for my DA-friend babysoniclover =D  
Eszie_

**How to write a TSS fan fiction?  
****Chapter Six**

"So, what's the title?" Ray asked.

"An UZZ Christmas." Eliza replied.

"Sounds harmless to me." Victor said. "So why could this be more embarrassing than the last story?"

"The only way to find that out is to read the story." Anita said. She started to like those stories, although there were some outsiders.

"So, let's read it." Kowalski said with a smile. She couldn't wait to see how embarrassed Anita and Victor would become after this story.

* * *

_**An U.Z.Z.- Christmas**_

**It was the evening before Christmas and at the U.Z.Z. H.Q. every agent was celebrating Christmas. The Viewing Theatre was changed into a real ballroom. Every agent was dressed up and ****almost every agent was already there at the H.Q.  
**

"**Where is she?"  
A Victor Volt in a tuxedo suit was waiting in the doorway**** between the hallway and the Viewing Theatre. Next to him stood Special Agent Ray. **

"**Tell me once again why you didn't pick her up?" Ray asked. "It would be much easier. **

"**I wanted to, but Anita didn't. She wanted to let me wait 'till we saw each other here."**

"**Hey big bro!" sounded and a blue haired young female walked to Ray. She was dressed in a purple glitter dress. **

"**Please, Sammy, don't call me like that at work." Ray said, but he gave her a little smile. "You look wonderful in that dress."**

"**Thanks." Sammy said and she looked to Victor. "I put this dress on for somebody special." and she gave Victor a very sweet smile. **

**Victor started to blush****. "That's nice. Is it an agent?" he asked. **

"**Yeah." Sammy looked to Ray. "I'll see you later."**

"**Didn't you tell her that she'd never must fall in love with a secret agent?" Victor asked when Sammy left. **

**Ray laughed. "I like to see you like this, so embarrassed." **

"**Please don't say she has a crush on me." Victor sighed. **

"**I'm not sure." Ray said when a blond woman walked to them. "But it looks like it."**

"**Good evening, sirs." she said playfully. **

"**Kowalski?" both men said and Kowalski nodded. **

"**You look fabulous." Ray said. **

**Kowalski smiled. "Thank you." she said. **

"**Kowalski, did you see Anita tonight?" Victor asked, but Kowalski shook her head. **

"**Not yet." she said and she looked to Ray. "Do you want to dance with me?"**

**Ray smiled. "With such a beautiful woman? I wouldn't be able to say no." and he and Kowalski walked to the dance floor.**

"**Victor," sounded and Sammy came to Victor. "there is something I want to show you." **

"**Well, alright." Victor said and he walked away with Sammy.  
"So, what is it?" he asked when Sammy stood still.**

**Sammy smiled. "That's what there is." she said and she pointed upwards. Attached to the ceiling, a little mistletoe was hanging just above their heads. "I guess you know what to do." she said and she bowed her head towards his.**

**Victor sighed. "Yes." and he gave her a kiss. He was planning to give it on her cheek, but Sammy turned her head enough to let him kiss her on her lips.**

"**Victor?" sounded and Anita walked to them. **

**Victor opened his eyes and he broke the kiss. He turned around and saw Anita standing there, long enough to see what happened. "Anita, this isn't…" he felt that his cheeks turned red. **

"**This is so much as it looks like." Anita said. **

"**But she tricked me into ****this." But Anita didn't listen and she turned around. "Anita, wait!" Victor walked after her. "Please, trust me. She tricked me in to this."**

**Anita stood still and she turned around. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"**

**Victor gave Anita a strange look. "Why do you want to know that? We are only partners." he said.**

"**Maybe that's the way you look to our relation."**

**Victor walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Anita, do you mean what I think you mean?"**

**Anita tried to get her hands back, but Victor didn't let her. "What… let me go."**

"**Anita," Victor said and he looked into her eyes. "listen first to me, I think you want to hear this."**

"**And maybe not." Anita said, still trying to loosen Victor's grip. **

"**There is only one woman I love, Anita. And that's you."**

**Anita stopped. "Are you…do you…"**

"**I'm sure and I really do love you." Victor said and he let her hands go. **

"**I love you too." Anita whispered and Victor smiled.**

**And suddenly, he gave her a long, romantic kiss on her lips. **

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing." Kowalski said and she looked to Victor and Anita, who's cheeks turned really red.

"So, would you really kiss her in public?" Ray asked to Victor.

"No comments." Victor grumbled.

"Well, get used to it." Eliza laughed when she saw the looks on Victor's and Anita's faces.

"What…what do you mean?" Anita said.

"Most of the fans love to see you two together." Eliza explained. "So a lot stories are about you two."

"You're kidding, right?" Victor asked, but Eliza shook her head.

"I'm serious, there are really a lot of this kind of stories."

"Great." Anita and Victor mumbled, while Kowalski and Ray started to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh that hard." Eliza said with a smile. "I've got a little surprise."

* * *

_Before I say goodbye, I just want to say thanx to **Anymonous and Em**, my new friends, for sharing everything with me! I'll write back as soon as I can!_

_Eszie_


	7. A Special Agent Life

**How to write a TSS fan fiction?  
****Chapter Seven**

"What kind of surprise?" Ray asked.

"Well, as you noticed, there are a few different couple pairings which fans like. And most of the time they have something to do with Anita and/or Victor." Eliza said. "But there are others too."

"Like what?" Anita asked.

"Well, I got a nice story right here." Eliza said. "It's called 'A Special Agent Life'."

Ray looked to her. "You mean like in Special Agent?" he asked and Eliza nodded.

Now it was Victor's turn to laugh. "Well, I can't wait to know with who would be the lucky woman."

"It isn't Anita, I can tell you that." Eliza said with a smile.

"So, who is it?" Anita asked.

"You'll see it in a few moments." and Eliza clicked on the story.

* * *

_**A Special Agent Lif**__**e**_

"**Do you ****want to walk?"**

**Kowalski looked up and smiled. "Sure, why not?" she said. She looked to Anita, who was sitting in the chair. "Or do I need to help you with something?"**

**Anita smiled. "No, it's okay. Everything is almost done. Victor is taking care of the last things."**

"**You can help me too, you know." sounded and Victor gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. **

"**I'd love to, but you told me that too much work is bad for our baby."**

"**I'm a victim of my own phrases." Victor sighed when Ray and Kowalski walked away, laughing a little bit.**

**  
**

"**I really love the winter. I mean everything is so beautiful when it'****s covered with snow."**

"**That's the magic of Christmas." Ray looked to his partner and smiled. They were both walking in the park, which was totally covered by the snow.**

"**What is it?" Kowalski asked.**

"**It's nothing." Ray said. **

"**Come on, you can tell me." Kowalski looked to Ray and gave him a sweet smile. **

"**I was only thinking."**

"**About what?"**

"**How many Christmas' did we spend together?" **

**Kowalski thought for a moment. "Too many to remember the exact count of years." Kowalski smiled. "I think it's really nice of Victor and Anita to invite us at their house at Christmas."**

**Ray nodded. "Otherwise we would celebrate it alone."**

"**That's true." **

**It started as a little tradition between Victor and Anita. They invited each other every year with Christmas, together with Mildred. After a few years****, they invited Ray and Kowalski to celebrate it with them. And a few years after that, Victor and Anita came so close to each other, that Victor asked Anita to marry him, on Christmas. **

**And even now they're married and while Anita is expecting their first child, they still invited Ray and Kowalski, because it became a tradition. **

**Ray looked to Kowalski. Every year, he started to love her more and more.  
"Kowalski," Ray said and Kowalski looked to him. "****There is something I want to say to you."**

"**So, what is it?" Kowalski asked when they stood still. **

**Ray looked to Kowalski. There were more than a hundred ways to tell her, but he didn't know which way he had to choose. **

"**Ray?" Kowalski said softly. "What is it?"**

"**I love you." Ray felt a huge relief when he said those words.**

**Kowalski gave Ray a strange look. "Really?" she asked. **

**Ray nodded. "Really." he said. **

**Kowalski moved her face closer to Ray's. "I love you too." she whispered. **

**Ray smiled and he gave Kowalski a sweet, loving kiss on her lips.**

* * *

"That's what I call a sweet story." Victor teased, laughing a little bit.

"You can't be serious." Ray said while Kowalski looked to him.

"This is unbelievable." she said.

Anita smiled. "I think it's a very cute story." she said.

"Would you two please stop?" Kowalski said, but Victor and Anita started to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Anita said. "But it's so nice to hear it."

"Because it isn't about you two." Ray said.

"Exactly." Victor smiled.

"Cut it out, guys." Eliza said. "You all have to get use to it. There are enough stories about you guys, so get use to it."

"You can say it easily, you're not the one about they're writing." Anita said.

"That's because I have a boyfriend, so I'm not interesting to write about. So, please get over it."

Anita and Victor looked to each other. "Well, we read some stories, why can't we read some more?" Anita said.

"Sure, why not." Ray sighed.

Kowalski smiled. "This could be fun, I know there are more stories about Anita and Victor than any other pairing."

"Really?" Victor asked. "Are we that interesting?"

Eliza chuckled. "More as a pair, but yeah, you two are really that interesting."

* * *

_I hope you loved it, I want to try something else and Ray and Kowalski are - besides Victor and Anita - the perfect couple.  
Eszie_


	8. An other Love 1

_Thank you Anymonous and Em for your idea to let me use Felicity Jones and Alley Finey. I hope you like the way it became!"  
Eszie_

* * *

**How to write a TSS-fanfiction?  
****Chapter Eight.**

**  
**"Well, come on, let's read an other story." Kowalski said. She was really enjoying this.

"Alright, let me see." Eliza said and she was looking for a nice story.

"What about this one?" Victor said and he pointed to a story called: An other love.

"Sure, why not?" Anita said with a smile. It didn't bother her anymore, she actually started to enjoy this.

"Everyone agrees with it?" Eliza said and the other nodded. "Okay." and she clicked on the story.

* * *

**_An other love_**

**"As you know, for reasons of security, name is Changed Daily. Today, you may call me…oh, Salomon's Trumpet."**

**Anita, Victor and Professor Professor started to laugh. It was just another day at the U.Z.Z. base.**

**"So, Salomon's Trumpet, why did you call us here?" Anita asked.**

**"There are a few reasons." Salomon's Trumpet said. "First, we have some new agents. You'll meet them this afternoon. And second…" Special agent Ray walked into the Briefing Room. With him was a tanned man, with brown eyes and dark hair. "This is Julius and he's an exchanged agent. He's from the south of France."**

**"But who went to France?" Victor asked.**

**"Agent Kent was send to France." Salomon's Trumpet looked to Julius. "Agent Julius, these are Professor Professor, Victor Volt and Anita Knight."**

**"Nice to meet you." Julius said with a big smile and he looked to Anita. "And I'm looking forward to get to know you better." he said while he grabbed Anita's hand and gave a kiss on it.**

**Anita giggled. "Me too." she said.**

**Victor looked to Anita, but didn't say a thing. She wouldn't listen even if he said something. There was something about Julius, but he didn't know what.**

**"Mademoiselle," Julius said. "I would be most delightful if you could give me a tour."**

**"I would be honored to give you one." Anita said when she stood up.**

**"Let's go then." Julius said.**

**"Is it just me, or does anyone else see that there is something wrong with Julius?" Victor said when Anita and Julius left the Briefing Room.**

**"Maybe it is just you, I didn't see anything wrong about Julius." Ray looked to Victor. "I ran his files and everything and he's ok."**

**"I still don't trust him." Victor said. "Thanks anyway, Ray." and he walked out of the Control Room.**

**"Hey, Victor!" Suddenly sounded and Anita walked next to him. "Where were you? You missed all the fun that Julius and I had."**

**"Oh, Ray called me. He needed my help." Victor lied. "What do you mean with 'fun'?"**

**"He's really nice, Victor. You really have to know Julius better."**

**Victor looked to her, he knew he didn't want to know Julius better. He looked to the clock. "We need to meet the new agents." he said.**

**"I almost forgot." Anita said. "Let's go to the Briefing Room then."  
**

**A few moments later, they arrived at the Briefing Room.**

**"Ah, there are you." Salomon's Trumpet said. "Agents, these are the new agents. Agent Alley Finey." and a young, brown-haired woman walked into the room.**

**"Hello," she said with a smile and you could see her braces. She wore her hair in a ponytail and her suit was turquoise.**

**"And this is Agent Felicity Jones. " Salomon's Trumpet said, but nobody came into the Briefing Room. "Where is she?" Salomon's Trumpet said.**

**Suddenly, a very young woman walked into the room. Her strawberry blond hair was down on her shoulders. She didn't noticed the people in the room, because she was singing one of her favorite songs, Come on over by Shania Twain. She looked up and she saw everyone staring at her.  
"Sorry," she said with a smile. "sometimes when I sing, I forget where I am or what time it is." she plugged out her iPod and she looked around. "I'm Felix Jones."**

**Salomon's Trumpet sighed. "Victor, Anita, I was hoping that you two could help those two girls to become one of our best agents."**

**"Sure." Victor and Anita said in common and together with the new agents they walked out of the Briefing Room.**

**"How old are you?" Anita asked when they walked through the blue hallways.**

**"I'm eighteen." Alley said with a smile.**

**"I'm thirteen." Felix said.**

**"And you became an U.Z.Z. agent?" Victor asked and he looked to her. "You're just thirteen."**

**Felix smiled. "I was attacked by the Red Eye from the Impostors and I beat him up. Special Agent Ray saw me and asked if I wanted to work for U.Z.Z. So I said yes. And age doesn't matter."**

**"What is that?" Anita suddenly asked and the girls looked up. A raccoon walked next to Alley.**

**Alley smiled. "This is Fluffy, my pet raccoon. He's very sweet and he never leaves my side, no matter what I try to do."**

**"Well, as long it doesn't cause problems, it can stay." Victor said and Anita looked to him.**

**"You are still here." she said and Victor gave her a strange look. "You're the one who's causing the most of the problems."**

**"O, come on. Why is it always me?" Victor said. "It wasn't always me."**

**"I said most of the time, not always." Anita said when she opened a door. She didn't mean to harm Victor's feelings, but the way he said it about the raccoon…she just couldn't stand it. "Let's train." she said, not listening to what Victor was all mumbling about.**

**"Do you have a boyfriend, Anita?"**

**Felix looked to her. It was lunchtime and Felix, Alley and Anita were sitting at the same lunch table.**

**"Why do you want to know it?" Anita asked.**

**"Just curious." Felix said.**

**"No, I don't have the time to have a boyfriend." Anita said. "Working at U.Z.Z. take so much energy, that I fall asleep at the couch when I'm home, most of the time. I guess a boyfriend ask more energy than I've left after a day at U.Z.Z."**

**"And how about an agent from U.Z.Z.?" Alley said. "He would have the same energy left as you."**

**Anita sighed. "Well, it can wait."**

**"Can I sit down here?" suddenly sounded and Julius sat down next to Anita.**

**Anita smiled. "Of course." she said and Alley and Felix looked to each other. "Girls, this is Julius, he's an exchanged agent from France. Julius, these are the new agents, Alley Finey and Felix Jones."**

**"Nice to meet you." Julius said with a smile.**

**"Yeah, nice to meet you too." the girls said, but they didn't seem to mean it.**

**"I don't get it, what does she sees in him?"**

**A few days went by and Victor sat with Alley and Felix at the lunch table. "I mean, he's…"**

**"Awful." Alley said.**

**"Horrible." Felix said and Victor nodded.**

**"I just don't get what she sees in him."**

**"You're jealous, aren't you?" Alley said.**

**"Who, me? No…no…no, I'm never jealous." Victor said.**

**"You love Anita." Felix said with a smile.**

**"No…may be…alright, I love her." Victor sighed. "But what can I do? She is only with Julius right now. I don't think she would see me."**

**"We can fix that." Felix said with a smile.**

* * *

"This is it? What are they going to do with me?" Victor said.

"No, this isn't it." Eliza said. "Look, there is another chapter."

"So, not every story has just one chapter?" Anita said.

"I read a story about you two which had twenty chapters, if I'm right." Kowalski said.

Victor looked to her. "Really?" he asked and Kowalski nodded.

Ray smiled. "You two are really that interesting together." he said.

"Well, can't we read the next chapter?" Anita said.

"Sure." Eliza said and she clicked on the next chapter.

* * *


	9. An other Love 2

**How to write a TSS-fanfiction?  
****Chapter Nine**

Just when the new window opened, everything went black.

"What the…? What's going on?" Victor said.

"Maybe it's Professor Professor and one of his dangerous inventions." Kowalski said.

"I'll go and look for it." Ray said and he walked away.

"Just in the middle of a nice story and Professor Professor knows how to blow an experiment." Eliza sighed.

It took some minutes, but then all the lights went on again.

"Professor Professor blew an experiment, which was totally untested and highly dangerous." Ray said when he came into the room.

"Can we now read the story?" Anita asked. She started to become curious about what those two girls did to Victor.

"Sure, of course. Just wait a little minute." Eliza started to look for the story and she clicked on a link. "Here it is."

* * *

"**Where is he?" **

**It was the next day and everyone was in the room. Everyone, except Victor. Anita looked to the other men. "He's never that late." **

"**That's true." Changed Daily said. "I wonder where he is."**

"**Here I am." suddenly sounded and Victor came into the Briefing Room. Instead of wearing his uniform, he was wearing some cool clothes. "Sorry I'm late, they didn't want to let me go."**

"**Who didn't?" Professor Professor asked. **

"**To start with, Ray. He didn't recognize me. Then some female agents, who thought I was somebody else." Victor said with a smile when he sat down in his chair. **

"**And you didn't mind?" Anita asked. **

**Victor shook his head. "I didn't mind at all." he said. He looked to Changed Daily. "Is there something new?" he asked. **

**Changed Daily shook his head. "Nothing new." he said. "So I think you have to train Felix and Alley today."**

"**I don't mind." Victor said and he stood up. "Let's go then."**

**Anita gave Victor a strange look and walk after him. **_**Why is he acting so strange?**_** she wondered. **

"**Anita, do you hear me?" **

**Julius was sitting next to Anita at the lunch table. **

"**Sorry, what did you say?" Anita said. **

"**Why are you paying me so less attention?" Julius asked. **

"**I was just thinking." Anita said with a smile. **

"**You know, Anita, there is something you must know."**

**Anita gave him a strange look. "What?" she asked. **

**Julius smiled. ****"Vous êtes la seule femme ****je voudrais toujours l'amour****." he said. **

"**What…what did you say ?" Anita asked. **

"**I said that you're the only woman I would always love."**

**Victor, Felix and Alley were sitting at a lunch table, not far away from Anita and Julius. **

"**Go on," Felix said. "Do it now, before it's too late."**

"**Well, alright." Victor said and he stood up. **

"**Did you…Are you…" Anita didn't know what to say. This was very unexpected. **

"**Oui, Anita. I love you." Julius said. "Et toi? Do you love me?"**

"**I…"**

"**Anita, can I talk with you, for a moment?" Victor asked when he stood at their lunch table. **

"**Always." Anita said and she walked away with Victor, leaving Julius behind, a little bit confused. **

"**So, what's going on?" Anita asked. **

"**Well, Anita, there is something…" Victor looked to her. He couldn't just say that he loved her. **

"**What's that?"Anita asked suddenly and Victor looked up. Above them was a little mistletoe, attached to the ceiling.**

"**Is that a…? But it isn't even Christmas yet." Victor said. **

**Anita smiled. "A mistletoe is a mistletoe." she said. "And you know what that means."**

**Victor smiled and he bended forward. Just when Anita didn't expected, gave Victor her a kiss right on her lips, which Anita returned with love. When they stopped kissing, Victor spotted behind Anita's back Felix and Alley, but he didn't say a thing. **

"**I told you it would work." Felix said with a smile. She loved to couple people together and she knew that those two needed to be coupled. **

"**Well, they could just passed it without noticing it." Alley said. She thought always about what could go wrong and she took that into account. That's the reason she placed another mistletoe a few feet further, so if Victor and Anita didn't noticed the mistletoe, they would notice the next one.**

"**Anita," Victor said. "I love you."**

"**I thought you'd never say that." Anita whispered and she looked to him. ****"I love you too."**

"**Que? ****Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" ****Suddenly sounded and Julius walked to them. "Are you trying to steal my girl?"**

"**Who said that I'm your girl?" Anita said. "I'd never said that I loved you!"**

"**We'll take care of it." sounded and Felix and Alley walked to them. **

**Julius laughed. "Two novice who think that they could win from me?"**

**He didn't had to say that. Alley and Felix tried out all the things they learned from Victor and Anita.**

"**I don't think that he would ever say that again." Alley said with a smile after the fight. Julius was crawling away from the two girls. **

"**You're absolutely right." Felix said with a big smile and she looked around. "Where are Victor and Anita?"**

**While Alley and Felix tried everything they learned out on Julius, Anita and Victor were walking to the sky-bikes. They sat down at the end of the gate and they were looking to the landscape outside the U.Z.Z. H.Q.**

"**So," Victor said and he looked to Anita. "Do you really love…"**

**Anita smiled. "Of course I love you. Didn't you ever noticed?" she asked. **

**Victor shook his head. "I never noticed." he admitted. **

"**How long do you love me?" Anita asked. **

**Victor smiled. "Since the first day I met you. And you?"**

****

"Maybe not the first day, but I know that I love you for years now. But is that really the reason that you're dressed up like this?"

**Victor sighed. "It was the idea of Felix and Alley. They thought that you would see me, because Julius is dressed up like this too. And they thought that I would have the courage to tell you that I love you."**

**"I love you just the way you are." Anita said with a smile.**

**Meanwhile, Felix and Alley found the two lovebirds. They saw how Victor and Anita bended their heads to each other and how they gave each other a big kiss on their lips.**

"**So, now those two are together, what shall we do now?" Alley said. **

"**Find two other lovebirds?" Felix said, just when Ray and Kowalski passed them. "And I think we just found them." Felix said with a devilish smile. **

* * *

"Aww, that's sweet." Kowalski said. "You said it to her after a 'romantic kiss'."

"I don't think I would say it like that." Victor said.

"So, how would you then?" Eliza asked .

"Dunno." Victor shrugged. "Isn't there a second story, but this time about Kowalski and Ray?"

Eliza looked around on the net. "No, this is the last story of this writer. Maybe there be one, once."

"Anita, would you really love a Frenchman?" Ray asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't know." Anita said. "Maybe when he's kind, charming, sweet and a little bit protective."

"And have brown hair and brown eyes." Eliza teased.

"You read to many stories." Anita said.

"Now you're talking about it, I know one story that's a little bit sad, but very beautiful."

* * *

_Well, I hope that the story ended a little bit like the way you wanted to be ended. And I hope you liked it!  
Eszie_

_P.S. For those who don't understand French: _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici**_ means "What's going on here?"_


	10. Losing A Beloved

**How to write a TSS-fanfiction?  
****Chapter Ten **

"Sad story?" Victor asked.

"Hey, not everything has a happy ending." Eliza said.

"I hate sad stories." Kowalski sighed. "The most of the time I started to cry."

Ray chuckled. "I have a handkerchief for you, when it becomes very sad." he teased.

"Oh, please." Kowalski said. "But thanks anyway."

"Well, what is the story?" Anita asked.

"Ehm, it's this one." Eliza said and she clicked on the story called: Losing A Beloved.

* * *

**_Losing A Beloved  
_****_A little problem_**

**Anita walked into the U.Z.Z. base. "This just can't be true." she whispered. **

**"Good morning, agent Knight." Ray said and Anita looked up. **

**"Good morning, Ray." Anita said, totally missing the sarcasm of Ray's voice.**

**"Is there something wrong?" Ray asked, but Anita shook her head. **

**"It's nothing." she said. "Where is Victor?"**

**"He's in the Training Room." Ray said and Anita nodded. **

**"Hey, where were you this morning?" Victor asked when Anita walked into the Training Room. He was practicing his high kicks on the old plates.**

**"I had a doctor appointment." Anita said when she sat down. **

**Victor looked to her. "Was it something serious?" he asked and Anita nodded. Victor sat next to her. "How serious?"**

**"Very serious." Anita said and she looked to Victor. **

**"What is it?" Victor asked. **

**"I'm...I'm pregnant." Anita whispered.**

**"You are? But...how?"**

**Anita smiled. "I think you know how."**

**"I meant, when did it happen?" Victor looked to her. He knew that they had a kinda like a date, but he can't remember a thing after what happened on their 'date'. **

**"Twelve weeks ago." Anita said. **

**"So I must be the father." Victor whispered and Anita nodded. Victor looked to her and he saw that she already made up her mind. "Anita," he said and Anita looked to him. "If you think that I'm going to let you raise our kid alone, you're wrong."**

**"What do you mean?" Anita asked. **

**"I mean that I want to be part of our child's life." Victor gave her a little smile.**

**"Really?" Anita said and Victor nodded. "You don't know how much that means to me." and she gave Victor a hug. **

**"But the others need to know it too." Victor said. "Just like my mother."**

**"I think it's fair to tell it to your mother first and then we say it to the others."**

**Victor nodded. "Shall we go? It's quiet here."**

**"Where to?" Anita asked, but Victor didn't say a thing.**

**"Mum, are you home?" **

**Victor and Anita walked into Mildred's house. **

**"I'm in the kitchen." Mildred said and they walked to her. "What's going on?" Mildred asked when she saw Victor and Anita. **

**Victor looked to Anita. "Maybe it's better to tell it in the living room." he said and Anita nodded. **

**Mildred looked how they left and she followed them a little bit later, with the tea. **

**"So, what's going on?" she asked when she sat down in the living room.**

**Victor and Anita looked to each other. "Mildred," Anita started. "There is something you must know. I'm...I'm..."**

**"Anita is pregnant." Victor said and Mildred looked to Anita. **

**"Is that..." Anita nodded. "But why are you telling me this?"**

**"Because I'm the father." Victor said. **

**Mildred looked with disbelief to Victor and Anita. She didn't know what to say. "So, I'm going to be a grandmother?" she said. **

**Victor and Anita nodded. "Mildred," Anita said. "It's okay. I mean...If you think I should..."**

**"No, no don't even think about that." Mildred said. "I...I like the idea. But it's just...It's new to me. I mean..." she sighed. **

**"It's alright, mom." Victor smiled.**

**Mildred looked to her son. "But you need to know that I'm very happy for you both."**

**Anita looked to her. "Really?" she said and Mildred nodded. "Thank you, Mildred." **

**"How many weeks are you pregnant?" Mildred asked. **

**"Twelve weeks." Anita smiled. "It's not that long."**

**"I'm really happy for you two." Mildred said again. **

**"Thanks, mom." Victor said. **

* * *

Anita looked to the screen. "I'm pregnant?" she said.

Eliza looked to her. "You are?" she asked.

"What? No, of course not. I meant the story."

"I would like to see that happen." Ray teased.

"Well, it'll never happen." Anita and Victor said and they looked to each other.

"You'll never know." Eliza teased.

"Well, at least not before I got married." Anita said.

Kowalski smiled. "Are you that old-fashioned?" she teased.

"No, but with work like this, I'd like to wait after my marriage."

"But, this isn't a really sad story." Kowalski said and she looked to Eliza.

"It'll be sad, trust me."

"So, how does it continue?"

"Let me see." and Eliza searched through some chapters. "Do you want to know how it ends?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Victor said and the others nodded.

* * *

**_Losing A Beloved  
_****_Just the two of us_**

**Anita looked around her. She stood in the nursery which she and Victor finished today. It was now waiting for their baby, just like she and Victor did.  
****Anita sighed a little bit and sat down in the rocking chair. "Just a few more weeks, sweetie. And your father and I can finally hold you near."**

**"You can't wait, can you?" suddenly sounded and Victor sat down next to her. **

**Anita shook her head. "It won't take long either." she said and she looked to Victor. Suddenly, she started to smile. "She just kicked." **

**"Can I feel it?" Victor asked.**

**"Of course you can." Anita laughed a little bit and she grabbed Victor's hand. She placed it on her stomach and a little bit later, Victor smiled. **

**"She will be just like her mother, kicking when she can." **

**Anita laughed. "I don't care. I like the feeling."**

**"It's really amazing." Victor said. "That you and I are having a baby, a little us."**

**Anita laughed. "It's fantastic and even your mother likes it."**

**"She has to, it's her grandchild we're expecting." **

**Anita smiled and she yawned. "I think I'm going to bed." she said.**

**Victor nodded. "I'll be there soon." he said. **

**Not much later, they were both lying in bed and they talked about the future of their baby and what they would do when she was on her way.**

**"I still think the hospital is the best option." Victor said. "It's safe and everyone is right by your side."**

**"I don't care." Anita sighed. "I want to do it here, at home. Peacefully and only with the ones I love. And the doctor of course."**

**Victor smiled. "It's not time yet." he said. "This talk can wait." He suddenly disappeared under the blankets and Anita felt a little kiss on her stomach. "Goodnight, little princess."**

**Anita smiled. "I think she's going to love her father." she said and Victor laughed. **

**"I am her father after all." he said and he gave Anita a kiss. "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight." Anita said.  
**

* * *

"Well, it's still not sad." Victor said.

"So, we would have a daughter?" Anita said.

"In one fanfic you two get a daughter, in the other you two get a son. It depends on who write it." Eliza said.

"So, where's the sad part?" Ray asked.

"Right after it."

* * *

**Anita woke up and she looked to her alarm. It was three 'o clock in the morning and something woke her up. It wasn't Victors soft snoring, but she didn't feel it anymore. "Victor." Anita whispered. "Victor, wake up."**

**"What is it?" Victor asked, a little bit worried. **

**"It's our baby, she doesn't kick anymore."**

**Victor looked to Anita. "Maybe she is just taking a break. Kicking mummy makes you very tired." he said with a little smile.**

**Anita looked to him. "I'm not that sure." she said. "What if there's something wrong with her?"**

**Victor looked to her. He saw that she was very worried. "Listen, Anita. Just try to get some sleep. If she's not moving or kicking in the morning, you'll go to the doctor. Okay?" he asked and Anita nodded. "And if you have any news, you call me. Promise?"**

**"I promise." Anita whispered. **

**"It'll be alright." Victor said. He gave Anita a kiss on her lips and he watched her the whole time when she was trying to sleep. And when she finally fell asleep he looked to her. "I promise that it will be alright." he whispered before he tried to get some sleep. **

**The next morning, Victor woke up because of his communicator. "Victor Volt." he said. **

**"We need you." Ray said. **

**Victor looked to Anita, who was still sleeping. "What's going on?" he asked. He was planning to go with Anita, in case she needed some support.**

**"The worse you can imagine. The impostors are back again. Together with Doctor Doctor."**

**"Go, I can handle it." Victor heard and he looked to Anita. **

**"Are you sure?" he whispered and Anita nodded. "I'm on my way, Ray." Victor walked to Anita and gave her a kiss on her lips. "If you need me, just call me. You and our daughter are more important to me than anyone else." **

**Anita smiled. "I promised I would call you when I have news." she whispered. **

**"She still isn't moving, is she?" Victor asked and Anita shook her head. "I'll be there when you need me." he said and he gave her a last kiss on her lips. "It'll be alright."**

**It was a big fight, but it seemed they were winning. The end of the fight was in sight and Victor heard his communicator ringing. He grabbed it, but let it almost fall. "Anita." he said and the agents who were near him looked at him. "I'm..." Victor lost almost his voice. "I'm coming." he whispered. **

**"Just go." Ray said. "She needs you more than we do." **

**A few minutes later, Victor walked into the nursery. He looked to her. They were so happy that they got the chance to get a child, and then... then something like this happens. **

**"It'll be alright." Victor whispered in her ear. He was standing right behind her. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. Anita turned around and she placed her head on his shoulder and cried silently. Victor stroked her hair and whispered sweet words to calm her down. **

**"This can't be true." Anita said a half an hour later. "She suddenly stopped, with everything. This just can't be true."**

**"I'm sorry, Anita." Victor said. **

**Few days passed and Anita and Victor were in a hospital room. They spent the last hours there, together with a doctor. The doctor thought it was the best idea to give Anita something so she would go into labour and she could deliver the baby in the natural way. **

**"Here she is." the doctor said and she laid the baby in Anita's arms. "You can hold her for a few minutes and then I'll bring her away."**

**Anita and Victor just nodded and they looked to their daughter. **

**"She's beautiful." Victor whispered. Something in his mind told him that the baby could be still alive, but he knew she wasn't.**

**Anita nodded. "She could be wonderful." she said. **

**A soft knock sounded and Mildred came in. "So, is she born?" she asked and she walked to Victor and Anita. "She looks wonderful." she said. She felt the tears in her eyes, but she knew she had to be strong for Victor and Anita. They didn't need her tears too, they went trough too many things. "You two need some time with her." Mildred whispered and before Victor and Anita could say a thing, she was gone.**

**"She looks just like you, Anita." Victor smiled. "She has your freckles and her eyes got the same colour as your eyes."**

**"But her hair has the same colour as your hair." Anita said. **

**"I'm sorry, but I need to take her with me." the doctor said and Anita and Victor nodded. **

**"Goodbye, sweetheart." Anita whispered when she stroke her daughter's face.**

**"Goodbye, princess." Victor whispered and he gave his daughter a last kiss on her forehead. **

* * *

"Darn it, I hate that." Kowalski said while she wiped her tears away.

Ray gave her his handkerchief. "This is a sad story." he admitted.

Eliza nodded. She knew the story, she read it some times before, but it still gave her some shivers. "Most writers don't write about sad stories, but still, there are a few which are sad."

"Well, I hope this will never happen to me." Anita said.

"Me neither." Victor said. "It's one of the horrible ways of saying goodbye."

"Is there an other one like this?" Ray asked and Eliza nodded.

"A good one." she said.


	11. Forget Me Not

**How to write a TSS-fanfiction?  
****Chapter Eleven**

"So, what is it called?" Anita asked. She wanted to be prepared for what could be coming.

"Forget me not." Eliza said.

"That sounds serious." Victor said.

"It is." Eliza said. "It really is."

* * *

**_Forget me not_**

**"Hi, dad! Bye dad!" sounded and a blond-haired teenager walked in and out the living room.**

**"Anna, come right back here!" sounded from the living room and the girl went back into the living room. "Where are you going?"**

**"Come on, dad. Why can't I just have some fun?"**

**"As daughter of the commander of U.Z.Z. is it your responsibility that you say where you heading to, so I know where you are."**

**"I don't care." Anna said and she walked away. **

**"Anastasia Volt, come back here, right now!" Victor Volt said, but Anna refused to go back in there.**

**"Hey granny." Anna said when she walked into the living room of her grandmother. **

**"Hey, Anna. How are you?" Mildred Volt asked when she came into the living room with some tea and cake. **

**"Dad and I had another fight again." Anna said. **

**"About what?" Mildred asked and she looked to Anna. It was a though day today, for all of them.**

**"He thinks that I don't take enough responsibility. Only because he is the commander of U.Z.Z. doesn't mean that he can say that I don't take…"**

**"Listen dear, I don't care in what way he said it, but he is right. You don't know which bad-guy wants to capture you."**

**Anna sighed. "I know. I know. And that's even the worst thing. I know he's right." Anna looked at her grandmother. "What's happening with me? Every year, it's the same thing. I become angry because dad said something."**

**"Didn't your father ever tell you what happened on this day?" Mildred asked. **

**"No, why? What happened on this day?"**

**Mildred sighed. She didn't know if it was smart to tell it, while it was more a thing between father and daughter. **

**"Grandma, what happened?" Anna asked.**

**"Something really bad." suddenly sounded and Victor came into the living room. "I'm sorry, Anna."**

**"No, I'm sorry, dad. I didn't need to react like that." Anna looked to her father.**

**"It's alright." Victor said. "But if you want to know what happened, you have to come with me to the U.Z.Z. H.Q."**

**Anna looked to Mildred. "Do you want to come with us?" she asked and Mildred nodded.**

A** little bit later, they walked through the dark blue hallways of the U.Z.Z. base. **

**"So, what's going on?" Anna asked. **

**"Sixteen years ago, you were just two years old, something happened which shocked everyone here at U.Z.Z." Victor said and he walked into a room. In the room were a lot of pictures of a few different people. "In this room are pictures and some stuff from people who died during their work, during a battle."**

**Victor grabbed a picture of a blond woman and gave it to Anna. "Who do you think she was?" he asked and Anna looked to the picture. **

**"I don't know." Anna said and Victor grabbed a mirror. **

**"Look to yourself and to the picture."**

**Anna looked a few times to herself in the mirror and to the picture. And suddenly she looked to her father. "That's a picture of my mother." she whispered. **

**Victor nodded. "Anita Volt." he said. "We were just married for four years and then something like that happened."**

**"But, what happened?" Anna asked. **

**"Sit down, I'll tell the story." Victor said. "So it all started sixteen years ago."**

**---**

**_On a beautiful morning, a cry sounded in a house. _**

**_"Shh, daddy is right here." I said and I grabbed Anna out of her bed. "Was it a bad dream?"_**

**_"Hey, is everything alright?" sounded behind me and I turned around. _**

**_"I think so, she's asleep again." I said to Anita. _**

**_Anita smiled. "She's so wonderful." she sighed. _**

**_I laughed a little bit. "She is our daughter." I said. _**

**_"Are you sure that I should go to work now?" Anita asked. "I mean, it's just that there was always one of us here with Anna." _**

**_"It'll be alright, mum is going to watch over her."_**

**_"Well, I didn't mean that. I meant more that…well, what if something happens to one or maybe both of us?"_**

**_"Don't be so pessimistic." I said. "It's just one day. What could go wrong?"_**

---

**Victor sighed. "It went terribly wrong." he said. **

**"What happened?" Anna asked. She was sitting on the edge of her seat. **

**"The worst we ever could imagine." **

---

**_"It was really hard this time." Anita said and I nodded. The reptogators made their way up to the surface, so there was a big fight between the agents and the reptogators._**

**_"But they're back under the ground, so they won't harm anybody anymore." I said and I gave Anita a kiss on her lips. _**

**_"Not here." Anita whispered. We may've been married for four years now, but she still didn't get used to the fluffiness of marriage. _**

**_I laughed a little bit. "We're married, so we can do stuff like this." I whispered and I gave her another kiss on her lips. _**

**_Anita looked to me and she gave me one of her sweetest smiles. "I love you." she said. _**

**_"Love you too." I said, just when Ray called me. "I'll be right back." I said and I walked away. "What's going on, Ray?"_**

**_Just when Ray wanted to say something, a reptogator came back to the surface and grabbed the agent who was standing near the hole. _**

**_"Anita!" I screamed, but it was too late. The reptogator threw Anita on the ground. I ran to her as fast as I could. "Anita, stay with me." I whispered. _**

**_"Victor." Anita whispered. "Take good care of Anna."_**

**_"Anita, don't go." I said and I grabbed her hand. _**

**_Anita looked to me. "I love you." she whispered before she closed her eyes._**

**_"I love you too."_**

---

**Mildred felt the tears running down her cheeks. It was such a horrible memory. She could still remember the day that Victor came back home, without Anita.**

**"Grandma, are you alright?" Anna asked and Mildred nodded. **

**"I'm fine." she whispered. **

**"That day was one of the blackest days of U.Z.Z. history." Victor said. "Almost every agent knew her, so it was a big shock when they heard the news."**

**"How about you, grandma?" Anna asked. "You were with me that day."**

**"I'll tell you." Mildred said. **

---

**_I looked to Anna, who was in a deep sleep. "When you're awake, your mommy and daddy are back for you again." I said with a smile. I really love my granddaughter. Anna was so sweet, especially when she was asleep._**

**_"Mum, are you here?" suddenly sounded and I turned around. I didn't expect them to come home so early. _**

**_"I'm upstairs." I said. "I'm coming down there." and I walked away from Anna. "So, what's going on?" I asked when I was in the living room. "And where's Anita?"_**

**_"Maybe you need to sit down." Victor said and I sat down next to him. _**

**_"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt a terrible feeling inside, because Victor never comes home alone._**

**_"We had a reptogator attack and Anita…" Victor took a deep breath. "Anita passed away a few moments ago." he said. _**

**_"Oh dear." I whispered. I felt the tears in my eyes and I couldn't believe it. Anita, the sweetest woman I've ever met, the wife of my son and the mother of Anna, dead? "And what about Anna?" I asked. _**

**_"She'll have to grow up without her mother." Victor whispered. I saw in his eyes that he couldn't believe it as well. "But it'll be okay, mum. We only need to be strong for Anna."_**

**_I nodded. That was exactly what I was planning to do._**

---

**Mildred sighed and she wiped her tears away. **

**"We didn't want to tell you, because we never knew when it was the right time." Victor said while he gave his mother a handkerchief. **

**"But, you could have told me on my eighteenth birthday." Anna said. **

**"We didn't want to spoil your fun, Anna." Mildred said. "We wanted you to ask us about your mother."**

**"But you never did." Victor said. "So, we figured that we had to tell it on a day like this." **

**Anna looked to the picture and felt the tears in her eyes. "The only thing I remember of her is that she had a beautiful voice."**

**Victor smiled. "She was the only one who could sing you to sleep. And especially the first weeks without her were really hard. We never heard her voice again. I was getting used to it, to her voice. She always sang when she was home." he looked to Anna and he hugged her tight. "We'll never forget her, Anna. She will always live here, in our hearts and in our memories." **

* * *

"Darn it, not again." Kowalski said when she dried her tears.

"Am I going…What is this for a kind of story?" Anita said. "Why…"

"Remember Victor of the Future?" Eliza asked and Anita nodded.

"Yeah, what…"

"Well, since there was no Anita of the future, some writers decided to write stories like this."

"You mean that there are more than just one story like this?"

Eliza nodded. "There are not many, but there's more than one."

Victor looked to Anita, he didn't want to see that happen. "I would be glad that that never happens."

Ray, Kowalski and Eliza nodded.  
"Me too." Anita said. She looked to Eliza. "Is there not a better story, where I not die?"

"I know a very nice story." Eliza said with a smile.

* * *

_Those memories are written in the POV of who's telling the story. So first Victor and then Mildred. Just in case you were wondering.  
I kinda stole the plot from SangoWings. It's a little bit like her story 'Victor's Death', but different. It's really a beautiful story and I still love it. So thanks SangoWings for your story for giving me the idea to write a story like this.  
Eszie_


	12. TSS: My Balloon

**How to write a TSS-fanfiction?  
****Chapter Twelve**

"So, what is it?" Anita asked.

"It's called: 'TSS – My Balloon'." Eliza answered.

"Strange title for a story." Victor said.

"I've heard stranger titles." Kowalski said and Ray nodded.

"Just like: 'Special Agent Life'." he said.

Eliza snickered. "Get over that. You'll see there'll be more stories with you and Kowalski."

"Great." Ray said.

"But about whom is this one?" Anita asked.

"Well, you'll see it in a moment." Eliza said and she clicked on the story.

* * *

**_TSS – My Balloon_**

**It was a beautiful day. It was spring, the birds were singing and it wasn't too cold and not too hot. Anita walked through the park. She loved it when spring came. It was the best time to walk. **

"**What are you thinking about?" suddenly sounded and Anita smiled. **

"**About everything." She looked to Victor. "It is such a beautiful day." **

**Victor nodded. "A perfect day for a walk." he said and Anita grabbed his hand. Victor smiled and he squeezed softly in it.**

**They fell in love, more than five years ago and they still loved each other. **

"**Mommy, up!" sounded and Anita smiled. She kneeled down and she picked up the little boy.**

"**Hey, Theo." she said. **

"**Are you already tired?" Victor asked and the little boy nodded. **

"**We walked from our house to the park, it's a little bit too far for him to walk through the park too." Anita said. **

"**That's true." Victor said and he looked to his son. He was almost three years old and he really started to grow up.**

**Anita looked to Victor. "He starts to look like you." she whispered. "Your hair color, your nose."**

**Victor smiled. "He has your freckles." he said. "And maybe he'll get your skills." **

"**Who knows." Anita said with a smile. **

"**Daddy, I want a balloon!" Theo suddenly said and Victor and Anita looked around them. **

"**Do you really want one?" Victor asked and Theo nodded. "Alright then." and he walked away.**

**Anita to him while he walked away. She and Victor both loved their son Theodore and it wasn't so hard to love him. He was just adorable, most of the time.  
She saw how Victor asked the 'balloon man' for a balloon and she smiled when she saw Victor's moustache moving. He decided to let his moustache grow when they found out that Anita was pregnant. She still didn't know why he did it, but she was getting use to the moustache. **

**Here you are." Victor said and he gave Theodore his balloon. **

"**Look, mommy, my balloon!" Theo said.**

"**It's beautiful." Anita said with a smile. "I'm afraid I have to place you back on the ground, you're getting to be a little bit heavy." And she put Theo back on the ground. He started to run a few feet away from his parents while he played with his balloon. **

"**Anita," Victor said. "Happy anniversary."**

**Anita smiled. "Four years." she sighed. **

"**Four wonderful years." Victor said with a smile. **

**Anita looked to Victor. "Where is my present?" she teased. **

"**How about…the balloon?" Victor said and Anita laughed. Victor gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Am I not a gift?" he whispered. **

"**Together with Theo." Anita said. **

"**Mommy, my balloon is gone!" they heard and Theo ran to them. **

"**Did you let it go?" Anita asked when she picked the boy up. **

**Theo nodded with the tears in his eyes. Anita looked around her to see where Victor was heading to. "Don't worry, Theo. Daddy's buying you another one." she said when she saw where Victor stopped. She gave Theo a big hug. "It's alright." she whispered when Victor walked to them. **

"**A new balloon for the sad boy." he said and he tied carefully the rope of the balloon onto Theo's wrist. "Now you can't lose it anymore." Victor looked to Anita. "Maybe it's better to walk back home. Those clouds are heading towards us."**

**Anita looked up in the sky and she saw big rain clouds heading towards them and she nodded. "Before we get wet." she said with a smile. **

"**Daddy, I want a horseride." Theo said and Victor smiled. **

"**Well, alright." he said. He took Theo from Anita and placed him on his shoulders. **

**Anita just started to laugh. "Are you sure?" she asked and Victor nodded. **

"**He isn't that heavy." Victor said and he looked to Theo, who was sitting on his shoulders, feeling free and without cares. **

**Just a few blocks away from their home, it started to rain. **

"**And just on the day we didn't take our jackets with us." Anita sighed. She looked to Victor, they both stood underneath a lean-to, trying to stay a little bit dry and waiting for the sun to come out of the clouds. "Theodore, come back here! You'll catch a cold." Anita said. **

"**Let him play in the rain." Victor said with smile. And suddenly, he remembered something and he reached for something in his pockets.**

"**You can say that easily, you won't be the one… What are you doing?"**

**Victor looked to Anita, while he held his hand out in the rain. "Professor Professor gave me this. It's an umbrella in a capsule. When you hold it in the rain…" an umbrella popped out of the capsule. **

"**Why didn't you…" Anita looked to Victor. **

"**I forgot I had one in my pockets."**

"**I'm glad you have one." Victor held up the umbrella and they walked to their home. **

"**You're going into bath, young man." Victor said when they walked into their house. "Otherwise you'll catch a cold and your mother will be blaming me for that, because I let you play in the rain." And he walked with Theo on his arm to the bathroom. **

**Anita chuckled. Ever since they got married and even before that, Victor teased her with everything and most of the time Anita played along. She loved to do that. For them, it was a little game. **

**Anita walked into the kitchen to warm up the whistling kettle for the tea. **

"**Boo!" a little bit later sounded and Anita turned around.**

"**Hey, ghost." she said with a smile and she lifted Theo up.**

**Since he had the white bathrobe and since his father told him he could 'scare' his mother with it, he did that every time he had the chance to do it. **

**The doorbell rang and Anita walked to the front door with Theo on her arm. **

"**Granny!" Theo said when Anita opened the door. **

"**Hey, Theo. Hey, Anita." Mildred said. **

"**Come on in." Anita said and Mildred walked into the house. **

"**Granny, hold me." Theo said and Mildred took Theo from Anita over. **

"**Would you like some tea, I just made a teapot full." Anita said with a smile. **

"**I'd love to." Mildred said. "Where's Victor?"**

"**Probably changing his clothes." Anita said and she told Mildred what happened. **

"**And here I am again." Victor said and he walked into the kitchen. "Hi, mum."**

"**Hey, Victor." Mildred said and she looked to Theo. "I guess he's falling asleep."**

"**Well, maybe it's a good idea to bring him to bed. He didn't have his afternoon nap." Anita said. **

"**I'll bring him to bed." Victor said. "Or…"**

"**No, it's alright." Mildred said when she hand over Theo to Victor. "He's your son."**

**Victor smiled and he walked away. **

**Mildred and Anita sat down in the living room. **

"**So, how are you?" Mildred asked and she looked to Anita. **

"**Wonderful." Anita said with a smile. **

**Mildred smiled. "It's your fourth anniversary today." she said and Anita nodded. **

"**And how are you?" Anita asked. **

"**The same old thing. I'm already glad they asked me to teach the basics of karate, so I'm doing something."**

**Anita smiled. "You already did something. You're watching over Theo when it needs to."**

**Mildred laughed. "That's what a granny suppose to do with her grandson."**

"**Doing what?" Victor asked when he came into the living room. "Never mind." and he sat down. "Mum, can you watch over him tonight? Anita and I are going out tonight."**

"**We are?" Anita asked. **

"**To celebrate our anniversary."**

"**But…"**

"**I would be glad to do it. You two need an evening alone." Mildred said with a smile. "I'll take him to my place tonight, so you two have the whole evening for you alone."**

"**Well, alright." Anita sighed. **

**That evening, Anita and Victor sat in a restaurant. **

"**To four wonderful years." Victor said and they clinked their glasses. **

"**It were four wonderful years." Anita said. "Our wedding and Theo."**

"**Every second that we were together was wonderful." Victor said. **

**He bended over the table and he gave Anita a kiss on her lips. **

"**I love you." he whispered after the kiss. **

"**I love you too." Anita whispered back. **

"**And may many years follow."**

* * *

"There's written something underneath the story." Kowalski said and everyone looked to it.

"It's an author's note." Eliza said. "I hoped you loved the story. It's based on a drawing ~SangoWings333 once made. The story just came from nowhere and I couldn't resist to write it. Theodore Thomas Jefferson Volt doesn't belong to me, but to ~babysoniclover. I figured she wanted to have Theo in a story so badly, that I thought it would be fun to write one about him. But just a little bit about him. Sweet love, Eszie."

"Isn't that the same writer from the story; 'Bubbly'?" Victor asked and Eliza nodded.

"She wrote some more stories, especially about you and Anita."

"Great, a fan gone mad, just what we needed." Anita mumbled.

"Well, I kinda like this story. Theo sounds really nice." Victor said and he looked to Anita. "The way she wrote it, it sounded that he is our son. I almost believed it."

"Well, I wasn't pregnant, so I didn't believe it." Anita said.

"Victor is right, he sounded like he was really a kid of you two." Ray said.

Kowalski chuckled. "Didn't he sound sweet?" she asked to Anita.

"I guess so." Anita looked to Victor. "But, how about that drawing?"

"She placed a link, so let's look." Eliza clicked on the link and a drawing appeared.

"You look nice with the moustache, Victor." Ray said with a smile.

Victor smiled. "I think Anita looks very nice with our son." he said and Anita felt that her cheeks turned a little bit red.

"Thank you." she said. "He looks sweet, that's for sure."

Suddenly, their communicators rang.

"Code Custard!" sounded from their communicators. "The impostors are trying to steal the Secret Thing!"

"We're on our way!" Anita and Victor said and they ran away.

"We're coming." Eliza, Kowalski and Ray said and they walked away, to their new mission.

* * *

_Well, just like I said. I got the idea for this story from a drawing of SangoWings333, on DA. It's called TSS - My Balloon and Theodore belongs to my dear friend ~babysoniclover, also from DA  
There'll be just one more chapter, and then it'll be done for this story!_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

_I'd like to place the link for the drawing, but somehow I can't do it. (fanfiction doesn't place the whole adress in my chapter, for some reason) So, I'll suggest if you want to see the drawing, just search for it on deviantart . com_


	13. These Are The Special Times

**How to write a TSS-fanfiction?  
****Last Chapter; A Christmas Feeling**

It was Christmas and Victor and Anita were both at their own places. They were both checking their mail and they noticed that they had mail from Eliza.

It said:

_I thought you would like this story. __It's a Christmas story. _

_Have fun and Merry Christmas!_

_Eliza Fox_

"Well, it can't hurt someone to read this." Anita said to herself and she clicked on the link.

"Maybe it's another one like the last story." Victor smiled and he clicked on the link.

* * *

_**These are the special times**_

**It was Christmas morning and Anita was busy with breakfast when she heard the doorbell ringing.**

**"Merry Christmas!" sounded when she opened the door.**

**"Merry Christmas, Victor." Anita said and Victor gave her a few kisses on her cheeks. Anita smiled. "Come on in, before you'll be frozen."**

**"You know, it's really wonderful that we made a little tradition." Victor said. He and Anita were sitting at the breakfast table. It was their tradition to have breakfast together on Christmas morning. And, at the end of the day, Ray, Kowalski and Mildred came to enjoy the Christmas dinner. But nobody of them knew about their little tradition of Christmas breakfast.**

**Anita smiled. "I love our tradition. I mean, otherwise we would have to celebrate it on our own."**

**Victor smiled. "Anita, there is something I want to give to you."**

**"But we always do that after the Christmas dinner, when everyone is here."**

**"But it's a special gift." Victor said and he gave Anita a little present. "Open it." he said.**

**"Well, alright." Anita said and she opened her gift. It was a golden necklace, with a golden heart attached to it. "Victor, you really didn't need to give this to me." she looked to Victor. "I don't even…"**

**"Don't even think about giving it back to me." Victor said.**

**"Alright, but only if you'll help me with this necklace."**

**Victor stood up and Anita gave him her necklace. He carefully shoved her hair away and he placed the necklace around Anita's neck. "You look wonderful with it." Victor whispered in her ear.**

**"Merry Christmas!" sounded that evening when Anita opened the door.**

**"Merry Christmas, Mildred." Anita said with a smile. "How are you?"**

**"I'm fine." Mildred said. "Victor is already here, I presume."**

**"You know that he always helps me with the preparations of this evening." Anita said when they walked into the living room.**

**"Hey, mum." Victor said. "Merry Christmas."**

**"Merry Christmas, Victor." Mildred said with a smile.**

**The doorbell rang again. "I'll open it." Victor said and he walked away.**

**"I'll be in the kitchen." Anita said and she headed towards the kitchen.**

**"I'll help you." Mildred said and she followed Anita. "So, he gave you already his present." she said when they were in the kitchen.**

**"What…What do you mean?" Anita asked. "We give the presents after diner, that's the tradition."**

**"I saw him when he bought the necklace." Mildred smiled. "He told me it was a part of his Christmas present."**

**"I told him to wait, but he wouldn't listen." Anita said. "But it's really beautiful."**

**Merry Christmas." sounded and Ray and Kowalski walked into the kitchen.**

**"Merry Christmas." Anita and Mildred responded.**

**"I'll leave you women alone. I'll help Victor with decking the table." Ray said with a smile and he left the women alone in the kitchen.**

**"Do you want to walk with me?"**

**The evening fell and Anita was in the kitchen, together with Mildred, washing the dishes. She looked to Victor, who was standing in the doorway. "But I'm…"**

**"Just go, Anita. I'll handle this on my own. You deserve a nice walk." Mildred said.**

**"Well, alright." Anita said and she walked away with Victor.**

**"Thanks, mum." Victor whispered before he left Mildred alone in the kitchen.**

**And a little bit later, they were walking through the park, which was covered with snow.**

**"It's really beautiful." Anita said.**

**Victor nodded. "It's wonderful." he said.**

**Anita looked to Victor. "You know," she started. "it's really nice to be here."**

**"I know." he said. He looked to Anita, who placed her head on his shoulder. They were both standing in front of a fountain, which was lightened up with white, red and green lights.**

**"It's quite romantic." Anita whispered. She looked to Victor, who seemed to be in deep thoughts. "What is it?" she asked.**

**"There is something I forget to give to you." Victor said and he looked to her.**

**"But you gave me the most wonderful thing already." she said.**

**Victor smiled. "I know, but there is just this little thing I want to give to you."**

**"What is it?" Anita asked, getting curious.**

**Victor looked into her eyes. "Anita," he started. "I love you and…" Victor went down on one knee while he grabbed a little box from his jacket pocket. "I want to ask you to marry me." and he opened the little box. In the box was a ring with a purple flower, which held a little diamond.**

**Anita looked to Victor. "Do you…"**

**Victor nodded. "So, what do you say?" he asked.**

**Anita gave Victor a little smile. "Yes, Victor, I want to be your wife." she whispered.**

**Victor smiled and he placed the ring around her finger. He stood up and they looked in each other's eyes. They bended forward and Victor whispered: "I love you." in Anita's ear.**

**Anita smiled. "I love you too." she whispered back and they gave each other a loving kiss.**

**"There you are, I thought you two got lost." sounded when Victor and Anita walked into the living room. Mildred looked to them. "I think you two need some hot chocolate." she said and she walked into the kitchen.**

**Anita and Victor smiled and they sat down on the couch.**

**"So, how was your walk?" Kowalski asked with a smile.**

**"Cold." Victor said with a smile and he looked to Anita. "And wonderful."**

**Anita smiled and Mildred gave them a cup of hot chocolate. "It was quite romantic, the snow which covers the streets." Anita said.**

**"And what about my question? Wasn't that romantic?" Victor asked and everyone looked to him.**

**"What question?" Ray asked.**

**Anita smiled. "He asked me to marry him." she said.**

**"And you said yes, right?" Kowalski asked and Anita nodded.**

**"I wouldn't say something else." she said and Victor gave her a kiss on her lips. "Even if they would give me all the snow in the world."**

**Victor smiled. "I'm glad." he whispered. He looked to her and gave her another kiss. "Merry Christmas." he whispered in Anita's ear.**

**"Merry Christmas." Anita whispered back.**

* * *

Both Victor and Anita looked to their screen, this wasn't true.

Anita sighed. "Well, it was a nice Christmas story, but I'm afraid that that won't happen, unfortunately." she whispered.

"I wished it could be like this, so easy." Victor sighed. "But I'm afraid Anita wouldn't like it." he shut his computer down and he walked outside. The snow started to fall and it was such a beautiful sight. Anita was right in the story, it had something romantic. He loved Anita more than anyone else, but he couldn't just say it to her. He looked up. He was standing in front of a house, he couldn't remember that he walked up to it. He walked to the front door and he rang the bell.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" Anita asked when she opened the door.

"Well, I was just around and I thought it would be nice to say Merry Christmas to you."

Anita smiled. "Come on in, you must be frozen." and she held the door wide open.

A little bit later, they were both holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hmmm, it's nice." Victor said with a smile. "You read the story too, I presume."

Anita nodded. "It was…special."

Victor chuckled. "You can say that, again." he said. "But I think it's a nice idea."

Anita looked to him. She had the feeling that her heart skipped a beat. "What…What do you mean?"

"Well, we always celebrate Christmas on our own."

"But, you have your mother."

Victor smiled. "But you don't. So, what do you say if we going make dinner, together. This year we'll do it on Boxing Day and every other year we'll do it on Christmas Day. And maybe we can invite mum too. But not tomorrow, then it'll be just you and I."

Anita smiled. This was the most beautiful Christmas gift someone could ever give her. "It sounds wonderful to me." she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Victor said and he stood up. "Merry Christmas, Anita." he said and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Victor." Anita whispered.

* * *

_Just like I said, it's the last chapter! I hope you loved it and I'll see you in the next story!_

_Anymonous and Em, I'm really happy with all the reviews and sharings from you! I can't wait to hear more from you!_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


End file.
